涼宮ハルヒの神々
by Branyon
Summary: 新しい文字が表示され、彼はハルヒと同じ力を持っています。彼はハルヒの力がどこから来たのか見つけるための鍵だろうか？あなたは見つけるために読む必要があるでしょう〜
1. Chapter 1

第1章

彼が現れたので、これは、約一週間をされています。物事は良くも悪くも手に入れたの？どちらも、何も実際に今のところ変更はありません。今私は何を考えている知っている。誰が現れたので、？

さて、私は先週に戻って考える必要がありますねというお答えします。

新しい少年が歩いた、彼は本当に背が高く、信じられないほど背が高かった。多分6フィート、私は推測する。彼はやや青白い肌、黒い髪、灰色の目を持っていて、ボディービルダーのように建てられました。

"クラスは、我々はあなたがクラス亮を教えしたいと思いますものがある、新しい学生亮... Duxesmaruを持っている？"

"先生が私の名前は涼であると述べただけでなく、それはあなたに会えてうれしいですすべてを"彼は穏やかな顔をし始めた。彼は半分程度に行き、その後、彼はそれを言った;

"-Iは、超自然の執着のビットを持っている。"

そして、その涼面に点灯し、彼女のそのいたずら笑顔が彼女の顔に現れた。彼女はその後、私の肩をつついて、私はもちろん来ていたか知っていた。

"キョン、我々は完全にこの男を採用する必要があります。"

"しかし、超自然的な何か他の彼の強迫観念以外は彼たちに何か良いのですか？"

"我々は彼を募集する場合、まあ一つのことのためにあなたは、すべてその重労働を行う必要はありません、しかも、SOS団は、筋肉を必要としています！"

"我々はしないでください"

"すべて。組織。ニーズ。筋肉"彼女は彼女の顔にイライラ表情で答えた

"大丈夫、大丈夫"私は女神が幸せだったことを確認すると述べた。

"亮お宮の隣に席を取ることができる"先生は涼を指す指示

涼を伝えるのは難しいことが原因ではない。この男はクラブの残りの部分のような力を持っているのだろうか。たぶん彼は、スライダ、または戦士だ。私は長門が彼をスキャンしたり、それらの線に沿って何か彼を検出できるかどうかを確認する必要があります。彼はその時点で私たちに参加した場合。

彼は、私は正直の名前がわからない学生に属し涼隣の席に座っていた。その後、再び、私はかろうじてとにかくこのクラスに注意を払う、またはそのことについては任意のクラス。

"ねえ"ハルヒの肩に彼を叩くと述べた。

"こんにちは"彼は、彼がになっていたのか理解していないと述べた。

"クラスの後に私と一緒に来て"彼女は要求した。

"オーケー"彼は、彼は彼女に従うことを求めるランダム少女の何も考えていないと答えた。

"私は彼が別の変わり者だと思う。"

後クラスハルヒの襟によって彼をつかんで、1時間という彼女は私と一緒に行ったように、彼女と一緒に彼を運ぶことを試みた。彼女が計画していたとして、それは正確に動作しませんでしたので、彼はちょうど私たちと一緒に歩いた。

私たちは部室に着いたとき、私たちは、いつものようにミス朝比奈、長門と小泉によって迎えられた。しかし、彼らは私たちの後ろ亮を見たとき、まあ、五木はまだ笑って、長門はただ見つめていた、とミス朝比奈ショックを受けて見えた？ああ、彼女はカット以上5歳のように怖がられました。

"Guysは私たちの第七のメンバーを満たす！彼はやすみを置き換えるためにここにあるのです。"

"H-HIM？"みくは、何かが明らかに間違っていた、尋ねた。私はその後彼女に頼む必要があります。

"雅は、その問題ですか？"ハルヒは好奇心と同時に、関係の両方を見て尋ねた。

"いいえ、まったくありません"彼女は明らかに偽の笑顔で答えた。

"こんにちは"涼はみんなに手を振って言った。

"キョン、私たちは分間外にあなたと話があります？"小泉首相は私に尋ねた。

"大丈夫？"私は、この会話は、約どのようになるかを正確に知っていると答えた。

その後ミス朝比奈、長門小泉と私は廊下に出てきた。

"キョンは、その少年は、通常のティーンエイジャーではない"

"私が言うことが、このクラブでは私以外に誰が正常でないので、彼、多分外国人、時間旅行者、エスパーやスライダーは何ですか？"

"それは言うのは難しいが、我々は彼がハルヒとミス佐々木を欠場する非常に同じような力を持っている知っているから。"

"もう一つ？グレート..."

"彼の力はしかし、もう少し強力な涼宮ハルヒと佐々木の力と呼ばれる1つよりも、彼が怒らせた場合より大きな脅威となり、一度に複数の宇宙に影響を与えることができる"長門が追加されました。

"タイム·スペース·レベルに存在しないために彼はよく、時間旅行者の間で知られていることを追加したいI-I'd"ミス朝比奈が追加されました。

"私が見る"私は実際にそれが何を意味するのか知らないと答えた。

ちょうどそのハルヒはドアにオープンしました。

"本当にそのテスト後に疲れ一日のために十分に良いことだオーケーみんな、。自宅や何でも行く気軽に"彼女はオフに実行する前に言った。

"しかし、我々は自己紹介以外何もしませんでした"私が話すことは大胆な自分自身にではないと思った。

私たちはすべて我々が彼に連絡するために必要な場合には、彼に私たちの電話番号を与え、私たちのそれぞれの家に行きました、大きすぎる何も起こらなかった。

まだありません。


	2. Chapter 2

翌日クラス亮とハルヒは部室に行った後、私は自分自身を行くことを約あったがTanaguchiは、彼が最後の秒で私に話をするために必要な私に言った

"どうしたの？"私はこの会話について、私が亮を推測されただろうかと思って聞くと、それは次のようになります教えてかなり簡単だった

"あの亮男、悪いニュース。私は彼がギャングとかで悪い評判を持って聞いたところ、彼は "離れて行く必要があります質問を甘い話を女の子のように、わずかな嫌がらせのようなもののために一度にグループ全体を取り出し、自警団のいくつかの種類のように作用から

"それはあなたのために問題を少しかもしれません"

"うん、まあそれは私が彼に対してネジ止めされる場合でも、私は彼のまわりでそれを行うのに十分愚かだようではありません"

"あなたは誰にも相手にチャンスを立てることができるかのように聞こえるよう"

"うん何でも。どちらにしても、ハルヒのが起こるだろうことを知っているあなたの残りの部分のような綱、彼を得た場合 "

その後、私はドアを開けることを約あったように、いつものように部室に自分の道を作った、誰かがそれを開くことを決めたと顔で私を襲った。

ハルヒは、彼女が私を襲っていた気付い前に開始され、 "みんな勘弁してくれよ、これはレジャーの日であり、我々は一度に楽しみを持っている必要があります"。

"キョン、あなたはそこに何をダウンしているの？"

彼女は私を切断する前に、 "ああ、よく"私は皮肉な応答を開始しました。

"勘弁してくれよ、我々は都市の周りにレジャーの散歩のためになるだろう。"

まあ、少なくとも私たちは、奇妙な、または我々が通常行うような愚かな何も されません。

起床しながら "よし、我々はどこに行くの？"私は尋ねた。

"私たちは公園に行くことができると思います"ハルヒは答えた。

私たちの6つの公園に我々の方法を作ったとして私たちのリーダーは、少し離れて見えたことに気づいた。それは彼女が歩いていた方法または彼女の自然な幸せな笑顔、もう少し強制的に見えたという事実はあったかもしれない。私は彼女が私は完全に何かを見下ろすていたそのようなものだった理由を理解しようとしたように。

私たちは、悪いところ、悪い近所にあった。彼はどんな瞬間にパンチをスローするように準備ができていたような人々のほとんどは、典型的なギャング、ドゥーぼろ、バンダナを立ち上げて着ていたしかし、私はみくるが泣いの危機に瀕していた考えると、かなり遅れていた、小泉が見えた、長門だった..まあ、長門、そして亮は誰を狙っていた、彼の目の前、その後、より狭いと堂々と見えた..

"ねえ女性 - "そのうちの一つは、始まった。彼は二十代前半で、おそらくあった。亮以上足について、かなり背が高い。彼は極端に暗い日焼けしていたとして、明らかに外国人の見て。で目や髪は黒であり、彼の髪は、クルーカットのスタイルであった。彼は彼の静脈が彼の腕に多少飛び出る、なおさら亮も、ボディービルダーのように建てられました。

"おやっああ、もう一度。れていません"亮は中断。

"そのstringbeanは何だったの？"男は亮に引き継が歩いて完全に亮が同じくらい遠くに彼の年齢が得ることができる子供のように "stringbean"されてからであったという事実を見下ろす、大声で尋ねた。

"おい、いくつかのうがい薬を得る"彼はいたずら好きな作り笑いで応答。男性はこの時点で右亮の目の前にあった、と私たち？我々は愚かな怖がってた

"亮？一体何？あなたは私たちが殺さ取得しようとしている！ "ハルヒは、おそらくあまりにも怖がって、明らかに怒っているが、間違いなく怒って尋ね

小泉首相は少しでも怖がってなく、戦う準備ができていました。私は彼が戦うことができる知っているが、この多くの人々に対して？長門はただ見つめていた。ではない、彼女は恐れることには何も持っていた、とミス朝比奈はおそらくすでに彼女の頭はそれを伝えるために大変だったので、高速の周りに震えていた、泣いて、周りを見ていたことを。

私は亮の顔に作り笑いに気づいたときに、それはあった

"まあ？私に来て "彼はなじる口調で言った

もちろん、これには3つの男の子が右の女の子を守るために戦う部分です？まあ答えは...ちょっと

あなたは、ギャングのメンバーのほとんどが武器をつかんで立ち上がっていた見て、私と小泉に参加する程度であったが、亮が念頭に置いて別の計画があったが、彼が私たちに語った。

"私はこれを持ってご滞在に戻る"

私が返信する程度でしたが、私が壊してダウンボールを持ってきた後、彼は飛び上がってボールに彼の手を上げた後、彼は、腸の中で彼をkneeing続いて、胸に彼の前で男をパンチ彼によって停止されました地面に男。

"T-あいつはただリーダーを取り出した！"ギャングのメンバーの一人は叫んだ

"だから、彼はあなたのすべてに比べてどのように強かった？あなたの指導者とすべての "亮であることは下僕だったにちがいないメンバーで周りを見回して、彼の顔に作り笑いと尋ねた。

"私はね、このネジ！"それらのメンバーのもう一つは言った

彼らはすべてただ去った後、誰もがリーダーのために救急車を呼ばない、誰も、戻って何を戦っていない。

"それはそれだ？まあ限り、あなたはすべて安全であるように "

"亮？"ハルヒは尋ね

"あなたは人間ならよろしいですか？そうでない場合は、実際に発言すべきなので、あなたは私たちが探しているはずだまさに誰になるだろう！ "

"申し訳ありませんが、私は百パーセント人間です"彼は、彼が本当にどのように非人間についての手掛かりを持っていないと述べた。

"ああ、大丈夫。"彼はやや失望鳴らしに行きまし

"しかし、あなたではないにもかかわらず、あなたはまだのSOS旅団のロイヤルガードになる資格だ！あなたが受け入れるか ""彼女は気分を変え、精力的に語った。

"ためらうことなく"彼は片膝に乗る前に言った

"私はあなたのサービス、主の宮では、ロイヤルガードです"

彼女のボスらしさを奨励してはいけない！まじめな話、それがそのまま十分に悪いです！

"良い 、良い。オーケーみんな、私はそれが今では家に帰る時間だと思います。ことを申し訳ありませんが、私たちは公園に行くために取得しませんでしたけど、私は何が起こった後、それまで感じていないよ。 "ハルヒはオフ歩く前に言った

今、あなたは、この日は右の終わる場所であると思いますか？あなたがした場合、さて、あなたは絶対に間違っている。物事が面白くなるところ実際には、これはです。


	3. Chapter 3

彼女は歩き始めとしてではなく、できるだけ早く我々は聞いたことが;

"火！ "

我々はすべての心配が、私たちのどれもランダム火を見るつもりはなかった。それがランダム火災だったら、あるいは少なくともそれはそうでしょう。

"クラップ、それは私のマンションの方向から来た！ "亮は、明らかなことをやって、煙を見ることができる場所に向かって実行前に言った。もちろん、我々はすべてに続く。

我々は、それがすでに終わった亮の自宅だったにちがいないものに着いたとき、消防士は明らかにストレッチャーの人々だったかを取っていた。犯人はとっくにいなくなっていた。

さて最初にあなたは、彼らがいたと思うだろう。我々は我々の時代の周りに二人の少年、マッチの箱を持って、それらのいずれかを見て周り、我々はなったとしてではなく、あなたは、亮後ろから笑い声を聞くことができた。

"それは誰も、私達が付いているネジではなく、私たちと混乱にあなたを教えていないよ！ "もう一つは、彼らは亮のリーダーを戦ったギャングの一部であったことが明らかなり、と述べた。

"その家の中で罪のない人々がいた..."亮は彼らから背け、彼の目のうち彼の髪ブロックを作った過度に劇的な角度で破壊された建物を見て言った。

"亮？ "ハルヒ、関係尋ねた

彼が着ていたように、彼は見上げたように、 "ちょっと待って卿宮は、 "彼は、今では穏やかそう、中断された、私は彼の生徒が縮小して見ることができたし、その上に紫の色合いを持っていた、彼の目は、それが見えたAAの境界線を持っていた化粧

オフに彼を怒らせた2馬鹿は今怖がっ見え、彼らの独り善がりの顔は今恐怖でいっぱい。

" W何ですか？私たちを攻撃するつもりだあなたは本当にしている？あなたがそこにはどのように私たちの多くは任意のアイデアを持っているか？ "そのうちの一つは、状況は最悪のこと、尋ね

"私は、君たちが出て来る、隠れている知っている、私はあなたのすべてを殺す"彼は我々は、人々が路地から出て歩いて気づいた前に一瞬旅団の残りの部分を混乱と述べ

彼らは建設現場を立ち去っていたかのように、私はそれらすべてを数えることができなかったが、少なくとも50があった、彼らはバール、ナイフや金属棒をスポーツしました。正直亮、どのようにあなたが私たちをこのから抜け出すつもりです。

もちろん、我々はすべて彼がこれを勝つつもりだということを知っているが、それでも明らかに方法がわからない。おそらく、彼が撮影レーザーを始めるつもりだ、または多分彼は剣のマスターだと彼の制服の下にものを運ぶことを考えている。さて、私はあなたをdissapointする申し訳ありませんが、あなたがそれを期待している場合は、間違っている可能性だろう。私は私がちょうど何が起こったのかを教えすることが最善であると思う。

彼らは、彼らのアプローチで彼らの最初のミスを犯した、彼らは彼に殺到した。一度にそれらのすべて。彼は死ぬこと自分自身を設定しているであろう普通の人だったら、彼はちょうど今、そこに立っていますが、今で言うことができるように、彼は普通の人ではありません。全然。

彼らは十分に近い彼は片手を伸ばしたし、彼の手はぼかしのように見えるからなる速度で彼の手を振って開始するとすぐに、私は彼が柔道チョップフォームに入れてたかもしれないと思うが、私は完全に確認されませんでした最初の数人のメンバーがヒットしてしまった後、それらの残りの部分は後退始めたが、亮は明らかに、彼らは慈悲のためにすべての物乞いになるまであきらめるつもりはなかった。文字通り考えていない、私が望んでいた。

いくつかの理由亮は、それは、それらすべての真ん中にジャンプするのは良いアイデアだと思ったので、彼はいた。しかし、すぐに、彼らは彼が持っていた気づいたように、それは彼が地面に落ちたように、遅すぎた彼の足を伸ばし、輪になってスピンし、それらすべてを作動。しかし、彼は次の何が起こったのか、そこに停止説明するのはちょっと難しいですが、私ができない場合ので、私を許していませんでした。

私の目から彼はぼかしになって、次の事私は、彼らがすべての傷ついた道路の上に寝そべって、しかし、私の知る限り見ることができるように出血していなかった知っていた。そして、それは超能力、武器か何か、単に生の強さとスピードが、それはなかった。

そして私は、男性は旅団の残りの部分に向かってくることに気づいた。最初のものはバールで私を振った。私は道の外に移動しようとしたが、私は十分に速くなかったが、それは私の肋骨に激突し、私は戻って飛んだ。私はやっと息と私は地面に上陸し、小泉首相は一度に約2他の人と均等に戦っていた可能性があります。ミス朝比奈は群衆の中に走っていたし、ハルヒはその上で閉鎖されたギャングのメンバーから離れて長門を引くことを試みていた。そのうちの一つがハルヒに金属パイプを投げたときです。

次に何が起こったほとんど彼がちょうどハルヒが頭にパイプを取って目の前に表示されるように見えたとして亮は、人間ではないことが確認された。ハルヒはこれを気づいたとすぐに彼女は驚きに戻って落ちた。

"ダンミスハルヒが、私はこの戦いで打撃を受けるしない計画していた"彼は彼の顔に笑いながら言った。彼は本当に一般的なクールな男の役割を再生する方法を知っています。

でも、彼はパイプに見舞われていたので、それはほんの数秒であったと思った、彼の頭は、ほぼ完全に血中に浸漬した。彼も、彼は、彼の頭を拭い見て、彼の手と言ったように彼に向かって歩いて暴力団を気にしていないようでした;

"うわー、それは私の血の多くは私の血だ"彼は私はできなかっ別のギャングのメンバーは、私は立ち上がって彼を助けるか、単に叫ぶとルックアップするために彼に伝えたかったこの時点で、ナイフを取り出しながら言ったが、 tは私が息かろうじてできる限り何も言う。

男は手が彼の手首をつかまえた刃を倒さように、それは適切な時期に、長門だった。それに伴い、私は、小泉首相が2ダウン殴らギャングのメンバーの前に立っているのを見た。警察は、まもなく登場し、刑務所にそれらを取った。何らかの理由で、彼らは尋問のために涼を取ることはありませんでした、私は彼に尋ねたとき、彼はちょうど言った理由;

"小泉首相は彼らにいくつかの論文を示し、彼らは単に後退"彼は彼の顔から血を拭くと述べた。

"しかし、ええと、あなたは私が滞在することができます任意のマンションを知っていますか"彼は彼の顔に有罪笑顔で尋ねた

明らかに戻って彼女の通常の自己に、私達の後ろから呼ば当社旅団のリーダーを"あなたはキョンに滞在することができます" 。もちろん、私はと答えた。

"私·旅団のリーダーかどうか、あなたはに人々を招待する権利はありません"

"私はすでにあなたの両親と呼ばれる彼らは彼を取ること以上に幸せになるだろうと述べた"

彼は、もちろん、私は、私は人のようなものがあること、何を言うだろうと言う意味でできませんでした、言った、 "あなたは私がしたくない場合、キョンは、私は完全に理解して"？

"いいえ、結構です、私は弟を持っていたことはありません"私はそれが鳴ったか信じられないほど愚かに気付い前に言った

彼は明らかに私が思ったほど愚かだった言ったことを考えていない、幼稚な笑いながら言った"その場合には、それは我々が仲間が今だいるように見える"

"ところで、私は発疹ので、私の複数personaity障害は私が異なる時間に異なる方法で行動する原因に作用するためにごめんなさい"彼は笑顔しようとすると、彼の頭の後ろを掻くと述べた。

"あなたは発疹行為だけじゃない、変更、彼らは頻繁に行動する方法は、 "私はささやいた

"え？ "ハルヒは私を聞いていないありがたい尋ね

"何〜"私は答えません

そして、私は彼が全く出血しない気づいた、奇妙な部分がない包帯や出血を止めるために何がなかったということでした、でも傷はありませんでした。まあ、彼はたぶん神である、多分彼は、少なくとも私にとっては再生のプロパティのいくつかの種類、あまりにも奇妙な何もではなく、持っていた。

彼はちょうど彼が彼のランドセルにあったものを持って来たように、我々は、私たちの家庭に行ってきましたその後、亮のもののすべてが火で焼か。我々は家に着いたとき、私は私の両親と妹に彼を導入し、私たちはギャングと何が起こったのかについて話をするつもりだったが、彼らは、我々は長い一日だったし、我々はそれについて明日を話すことができたと語った。道のその外で亮は客室に行って、私は自分の部屋に自分の道を作り、眠りについた、今日の後に、それはどちらかの眠りに落ちるには余りにも難しいことではありませんでした。


End file.
